


Potentially Imaginary Pizza

by AllTheCosmos



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCosmos/pseuds/AllTheCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly little plot bunny involving adorable idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potentially Imaginary Pizza

Oliver stared at his computer until the lines of code went blurry and danced across the screen. He didn’t even know how long he had been at it, at this point he’s not even sure he could remember the name of the project he was working on. And that was not good. He was exhausted and burnt out and still had hundreds of lines of code to process. He took his glasses off and attempted to rub life back into his eyes. No such luck. Maybe if he-

Three solid knocks echoed through his apartment. 

Oliver dropped his head into his hands. Not again. He had absolutely no energy left to waste on selfish assholes tonight. He begrudgingly marched to his door and whipped it open to expressively tell this selfish asshole exactly how he felt, at least that’s what he wanted to do. But one look at Connor had him messing up his words into something far less angry. And really, fuck him, because no, no one can possibly look like  _that_ all the time. It’s just not fair. 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver looked towards the floorboards, frustrated with himself and this situation. He was a little out of it. “I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on, no time for a booty call.” And with that, he shut the door, or meant to, until it met resistance.

He looked down to see one perfectly polished black Oxford blocking his door. 

“I brought dinner.” Connor demonstrated this by lifting the pizza box. Clearly the idiot didn’t listen to a word he just said. Oliver deeply inhaled a whiff of cheesy intoxication, cursing the lawyer wannabe for never playing fair. But, he would not be a doormat. Despite the tempting deliciousness. 

Oliver leaned his body against the doorframe and heavily sighed. “Look, I can’t tonight-“

“Yeah yeah I know, lots of work, whatever,” Connor rolled his eyes, “When was the last time you ate?”

Er - he had lunch, didn’t he? Or was that breakfast? What time was it? Oliver apparently contemplated it for too long. 

 “That’s what I thought.” Connor had the audacity to smirk to his face and bodily shoved himself passed Oliver and into the other man’s apartment. Before he could protest, Connor was already rifling through his cabinets for plates. Now he was digging in his fridge.

“You’re taste in beer is deplorable.” And now he was getting insulted, great. He watched as Connor tentatively pulled two bottles out of the fridge with a slightly disgusted face and popped them open. He dished up the pizza and shoved some into his mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like he just casually eats pizza in Oliver’s kitchen on completely unremarkable Tuesday nights. It was, weird. 

Connor motioned towards the box. “Eat. It’s getting cold.”

Perhaps he was more than a little out of it. Because apparently he dreamt up this alternate reality. Oliver decided not to mull over the idea that he could possibly be sleepwalking, his basic instinct of food-hungry-now pulled him towards the pizza. 

“What kind is it?” He asked, mouth watering as he inspected the box.

“I know. No meat. It does have your nasty onions and mushrooms, though. Weirdo.” Connor finished with a scoff and shoved more pizza into his mouth. Oliver looked at him in complete disbelief. Stunned that Connor remembered how he prefers his takeaway pizza. The other man must have noticed his huge dorky smile and his momentary state of shock, Oliver watched him guzzle down his beer and mumble out a, “S’not a big deal.” into the bottle. 

Oliver ate his potentially imaginary pizza as smugly as he could. And then everything went pleasantly warm and cozy. 

He remembers chatting for a bit. Remembers feeling satisfyingly stuffed with pizza. Remembers warm hands divesting him of restricting clothing and guiding him into his bed. Remembers a brief press of lips to his hairline and quiet ‘g’night’ as someone shut off the lights. And then he was out cold. 

 

//

 

The next morning Oliver woke up before his alarm. It took until he was under the hot spray of his shower to fully piece together what he remembered of last night. His cheeks burned at the thought. He remembered arguing over onions and mushrooms. Remembers telling Connor he couldn’t hook up because he was too tired and needed to get back to work. Remembers the other man patently rolling his eyes and guiding him towards his bed once he cleaned up the kitchen. Even remembers thinking he was must have been dreaming because Connor would never do something like that. But he did, didn’t he?

Suddenly Oliver needed some proof that last night actually happened. Quickly finishing his shower he wrapped a towel around himself and scoured his kitchen. No dirty dishes. No empty pizza box. No beer bottles on the counter. 

Oh my god. He actually dreamt the whole thing up, didn’t he? Of course he did, because of course the guy he’s been crushing on would never just drop by to make sure he’s feeding himself and getting some sleep. Never just be anything but an occasional fuck buddy. Of course. 

Just then the alarm on his phone resounded from his bedroom. He huffed in disappointment, trying not to allow himself to get upset, before returning to his room to shut it off. Silencing the alarm, Oliver realized he had one missed text message.  

 _Took your key so I could lock up. Slid it back under the door_. 

He bolted back out of his bedroom and when his eyes fell upon the small silver key on the floor a few inches from the door, well, he knew he was smiling like an idiot but couldn’t bring himself to care.  


End file.
